Apaga las velas
by CTangerina
Summary: Pre-Vento Aureo. Bruno Buccellati tiene como nuevo subordinado a Pannacotta Fugo, un niño prodigio, un niño que actúa como un adulto, un niño roto.


**Febrero, 1999**

Fugo tenía trece años de edad cuando comenzó a trabajar para Bruno Buccellati.

Buccellati era determinado, era serio. Él hablaba sin rodeos, y aún era más rápido para reconocer las mentiras. Él no era cálido pero tampoco déspota; podía mostrar bondad hacia los civiles de su territorio, tenía un ingenio rápido. Buccellati y Fugo rara vez hablaban de temas personales, generalmente eran negocios. Fugo no sabía mucho sobre él más allá de Passione, y quería pensar que Buccellati tampoco conocía sobre él.

Él era un buen líder, con un lado despiadado contra sus adversarios. Trabajó duro, nunca parecía cansarse. Él no aceptaba estupideces de nadie, no dejaba que nadie le faltara el respeto, o a Fugo. Siempre estaba un paso adelante de todo, y Fugo todavía se sorprendía de eso.

Él había mostrado comprensión cuando Fugo no fue capaz de controlar a su stand Purple Haze, y los traumas que se desataron después en el niño. Buccellati jamás permitía que Fugo corriera riesgos innecesarios, arriesgó su vida cuando el niño casi muere por el virus de su Stand. Él valoraba la prudencia de Fugo, él escuchaba su opinión. Fugo por otro lado, mantenía un trato respetuoso, cuidaba de que Buccellati siempre tuviera a mano todo lo que precisaba, fue un asistente, su mano derecha.

Habían estado trabajando juntos durante meses, y habían caído en una especie de patrón. Ellos resolvieron los encargos de Polpo, a veces eran escoltas, a veces tocaba extorsionar, otras veces recaudar, o interrogar… o algo más sangriento y violento. Ellos eran buenos trabajando unidos. Incluso de forma temporal Fugo vivió en la vivienda de Buccellati. El niño no destacaba su presencia allí, era ordenado, casi imperceptible, aunque era un desastre para la cocina o cuando comenzó a realizar el café matutino, eso no incomodó a Buccellati, a veces terminaban cocinando juntos cuando no comían en la trattoria que les pagaba por protección; Fugo dejó escapar una vez que le gustaba el pollo a la florentina, y después de eso, podría haber jurado que Buccellati siempre ordenaba pollo para Fugo cuando les tocaba comer afuera. Con el tiempo, el niño también asistía a los clientes que Buccellati no podía atender en ese momento. Fugo había demostrado ser eficaz ordenando el papeleo, y los números parecían ser su fuerte.

Esa mañana Buccellati se percató de que era el cumpleaños numero catorce de Fugo. El niño no había dicho nada al respecto, aunque mirando hacia atrás no le sorprendió que no lo hiciera; no hablaron de cosas como esas. Fugo no era del tipo de persona habladora.

Si Buccellati lo pensaba Fugo mantenía un aura profesional y helada pese a su corta edad, Fugo intentaba actuar como un adulto, pero aún era un niño… un niño al que jamás vio divertirse, jamás lo había visto sonreír, o expresar interés en una afición más allá del entorno donde ahora se desenvolvía; Passione. No era un ambiente sano, pero era el único que tenía.

Fugo mantenía una obsesión compulsiva con el orden y la limpieza –al punto autolesionarse- lo cual se intensificó por el trauma de su stand, y aunque llegó a Passione por casi asesinar a su profesor en un ataque de violencia, a su lado el niño no había mostrado arrebatos de ira, Fugo era quieto y silencioso la mayor parte del tiempo, guardaba sus emociones para sí.

Eran más de las nueve de la noche y Buccellati estaba terminando un informe para Polpo, esperando a que Fugo regresara. Lo había enviado a la cocina por una botella de limoncello, y pronto escuchó sus pasos de regreso, Buccellati esperó.

Fugo estaba de pie mirando la mesa, había una caja allí.

—¿Ocurre algo, Fugo?,

Él sacó el contenido de la caja, un pastel de fresas frescas. Tenía una vela y una nota al lado que decía:

 _Tengo un encendedor._

 _Ve a la mesa con el limoncello y el pastel._

—Oh, eso, —dijo Buccellati de manera uniforme, como si se hubiera olvidado de ello. Caminó a su lado con el encendedor. No lo había usado, lo obtuvo con el pastel que encomendó ese día.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Tu expediente,

Fugo no dijo más, acercó la botella a la mesa y buscó platos.

—Pero, no era necesario, —Parecía ansioso—, Cumplir años es sólo otra fecha más en el calendario para mí. No tiene importancia.

—Disfruta el momento, Fugo, —Buccellati encendió la vela en el pastel.

El niño se inclinó ante la mesa, el brillo de la vela iluminaba su cara en la penumbra. Los ojos escarlata chispeaban en dorado al calor del fuego. Pannacotta apagó la vela.

Permanecía serio pero parecía complacido, comenzó a retirar la vela.

—Buccellati… ¿Puedo preguntar cuándo cumples años?

—¿Alguna vez alguien te dijo que no le preguntas a los mayores por sus edades?

Él se encogió de hombros, fue en busca de un cuchillo.

—Pensé que eso se aplica cuando se es poco atractivo, o viejo, o ambas cosas. Lo que no es tu caso.

Buccellati inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Su pelo oscuro le caía sobre el hombro derecho. No pudo evitar la sonrisa. Elevó la diestra y la posó en los cabellos plateados de Fugo desordenándolos un poco.

—Ese podría ser el elogio más indirecto que he recibido, Fugo, pero todavía voy a decir gracias.

—No soy bueno para hacer elogios, —Fugo sirvió el limoncello en las copas—, Nunca los hago.

—Solo tienes que ser sincero, es todo, y ya lo eres.

—¿También dices elogios indirectos?

—Algo así.

Fugo cortó una pieza grande del pastel y se la ofreció en un plato. Él la tomó. Después colocó a su lado la copa con el limoncello. El pastel estaba delicioso. Buccellati tendría que felicitar al pastelero mañana.

—Tanti auguri.

Terminaron sus piezas de pastel, y Fugo se limpió algunas migas con una servilleta. Parecía pensativo por un largo momento.

—Esto fue... inesperado, —susurró escueto.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Compartir un pequeño pastel?

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Fue... yo nunca..., —se detuvo, pensó las palabras, estas salieron con timidez—, Me gustó..., gracias Buccellati, —Terminó. Él estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa real, una rara. Una bella sonrisa. El rostro de Fugo brilló con esa sonrisa y el rubor por un momento.

Era lo que percibía de Fugo, esa cosa bajo la superficie opaca del niño que Buccellati pensó que estaba allí. Lo había visto en su trato con los clientes más longevos. Pensó que esto era lo más cerca que había estado de ver más allá de su cáscara, y casi quería que Fugo pudiera dejar de cerrarse, porque Buccellati no quebraría esa cáscara. Él no podía, de todos modos. Sólo Fugo tendría que hacerlo algún día.

—De nada.

Fugo asintió, se giró y comenzó a retirar los platos y las copas para lavarlas. Buccellati se detuvo de repente, ante el marco de la puerta.

—Septiembre, —Le dijo—, El veintisiete de septiembre.

Septiembre de ese mismo año

Buccellati cumplía diecinueve años.

Entró en su pequeño estudio esa mañana, observó el escritorio.

Una caja de cartón marrón se hallaba en la superficie de madera. Observó alrededor, pero Fugo no estaba presente. Entonces la abrió, en su interior había un sencillo y pequeño pastel. Era de clementinas. Había una vela y una nota al lado.

 _Buon compleanno._

 _No tengo un encendedor, así que disfruta._


End file.
